


Smoke and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Femslash100 and the prompt voice.

Polly had heard a voice described as "smoky" before, by a lady back in the Duchess who wore too much pink for her age, but had only imagined the voice of someone who never parted with his pipe, cracked and husky, a damaged voice. It took two years of listening to Mal joke, threaten, cajole, report, howl before she could bring into focus that quality of the sound that reached into something irrational in her.

'Like smoke,' she breathed, understanding; and she inhaled it from Mal's lips, Maladicta's, all rose and rotting hearts, feeling the tug right in her soul.


End file.
